degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Cardinal
Grace Cardinal is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. A fixture in the rubber room, Grace is always giving off a counterculture vibe. Even though she is as plugged in as it gets (anyone need to trace a phone signal or hack an account?), she is rebellious in her stance and straight up about everything. She's a dichotomy -- blunt and unapologetic, but cares and comes through for her friends. She is best friends with Zig Novak. She is also good friends with Tiny Bell, Maya Matlin and is on good terms with Zoë Rivas. Grace is portrayed by Nikki Gould. Character History Season 13 In Barely Breathing, Miles takes Maya to Grace, and pays her for the information about who made the hate page for Maya, which turned out to be Zoë Rivas. In The World I Know, in the remedial room, she nearly stabs Tiny in his crotch, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. When Maya stares at her in shock, Grace demands to her, "What are you looking at, blondie?" Maya then nervously takes her seat. She later interrupts the teacher while she is talking about having useful skills in life. When Maya asks to interview herself, Grace calls her, "Princess" and walks off. In Zig and Maya's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, Grace tells Maya to pretend like she doesn't care, and tells her that she thought that Maya wanted out of the room because she thinks she's better than them. Maya says she does not, and to prove her point, joins the game of Smackball. Maya asks Grace to help her make friends, even offering her to pay her, but Grace refuses to help her. Grace emails Maya a list of things to do if she wants to fit in, and Maya has Tristan give her a makeover. Grace compliments Maya on her new look, which causes Maya to smile. Maya insults the teacher during class, and Grace asks her to hang out later, though Maya would have to blow off class. Maya skips class to hang with her, Tiny, and Zig on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and Grace yells at her to hide it when Maya holds it in plain sight. They have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy. Maya is annoyed that she wanted to fit in with them, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. In Unbelievable, Grace and Zig are questioned by Drew about the video of Zoe. Zig says the video doesn't surprise him and calls Zoe crazy, which Grace retorts with asking Zig was he implying that Zoe deserves it and replies no. Grace and Zig leave Drew with Grace saying they will keep an eye out and who ever raped Zoe deserves a karmic balls kicking. While Becky, Imogen, and Drew are working, Grace spies on them and reveals that she is, in fact, "The W4tch3r." She suggests that in order to find out the culprit, they should send an anonymous email to someone from each pair, and whoever reacts must be responsible. Becky agrees to go along with the plan. In What It's Like, Grace appears in the Rubber Room with her classmates to turn in their assignment. When she sees Maya looking through Zig's bag, she warns him that he won't like that. Later on, she switches places with Maya during the trust exercise so that she may talk to Zig. In Close to Me, Maya tries to get Zig, Grace, and Tiny to come to the dance, though Grace and Tiny don't think that it is a good idea. Maya continues to ask, but Zig firmly tells her no. Later, Grace shows up to the dance with Zig, saying that he convinced her to come. She meets Tristan at the dance, who likes her boots and facial piercings. When Zig is called to have his locker searched for drugs, Grace accuses Miles of narcing on Zig, and reveals to Maya that he was the one who did it. After Miles admitted to telling on Zig, Grace walks away in disgust. In You Are Not Alone, Grace is seen with Zig and Maya looking at all the clubs they could join and when Maya mentions film club she looks over at the movies they have and the people that are sitting there move the movies and Grace comments if I wanted to steal them I would pirate them idiots. Then Maya pitched another idea show choir club and Zig and Grace laugh and Maya says ok maybe not then Zig says look there aren't things for people like us and grace says they are unique outsiders and Maya responds if the unique outsiders can do anything here what would it be? Grace responds something like burning man a crazy event in the dessert go there and create art and just explore. Then she is seen explaining the dealing to Maya on the laptop and she says get involved again not a good idea. In Enjoy the Silence, Grace and Maya discuss Zig, with Maya revealing that she convinced Zig to try and quit the gang. Maya confesses that they made out, and Grace is convinced that she does like Zig. However, Maya reveals that she is still hung up on Miles, and she kissed Zig to stop him from leaving the house. Grace tells her that the only ways out of the gang is either death, jail, or moving far away, but Maya confesses that he has nowhere to go. After Tiny comes looking for Zig, Grace comments that he may have to stay at Maya's house for forever. At the art event, both Maya and Grace are excited. Maya wishes that Zig was there to see it, to which Grace points him out to her in the audience. Later, Maya looks for Zig in Grace's room in the art exhibit, but she hasn't seen him. Grace knows he went back to his old neighborhood and finds his location for Maya. Maya is upset he is at the bus station, but Grace sees it as an opportunity for Zig to escape. In How Bizarre, Grace, Maya, and Zig discuss Zig's new job at a restaurant during class. When Zig tells them about how he immediately was given higher tasks in the kitchen, she calls him out on his lie. When he complains about wanting respect, she tells him to go in there and demand it. In My Hero, Becky approaches Grace after class and asks her for help in finding the identity of Sir Excellence. While she refuses to hack into the Realm of Doom account, she gives Becky the idea to ask the person controlling the account for a picture of himself holding a sign saying "Me". In Believe (1), Grace catches up with Zig on the way to class to hand in their report. Later she helps make posters and shirts for Zoë's trial. In Believe (2), Zig meets Grace outside asking her if she's seen Zoë and tells her that he's dealing again. Grace pulls him aside and asks about the gang intervention, but the two stop and watch when Zoë comes down the steps to confront the reporter. In Thunderstruck, Grace is seen sitting on a bench drawing near Zig when he accepts both Maya's and Zoë's offers to go to the dance. She tells him why it's a bad idea to choose either girl and tells him to buy Peach Schnapps so the tension can lighten up between the girls. She is later seen in the gym bouncing a ball against the wall when everyone is trapped by the thunderstorm. Season 14 In Wise Up, she sits with Zig in a classroom and gives him advice on his current situation with Zoë. Grace believes that Zoë is still affected by her assault and that Zoë does not like that Zig is receiving nude pictures of girls when her pictures were spread around the school without her consent. Grace then tells Zig to delete the app just as he gets a nude picture of Zoë. In If You Could Only See, Grace sits in class with Tiny and Zig while she uses her laptop when Maya rushes in asking if they've seen Miles. When the boys joke about Miles being gay, Grace speaks out about their outdated homophobic comments. Later on in between class, Grace sits and uses her laptop when Zoë and Frankie approach her. She gives them ten seconds to talk to her about whatever they want. Zoë asks her to set up an anonymous Oomfchat service where the cheerleaders can send nude pictures of themselves to their fellow male students for money. Grace agrees to set up the service as it is her brand of feminism but asks for twenty percent of the profits because time is money. Grace and Zoë reach agreement. Grace is later in the Rubber Room and shows concern when Maya has her nightmare. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Grace, Maya, Tiny, and Zig all have arm-wrestling matches in the Rubber Room. After she beats Maya, Zig challenges her and she doesn't have much trouble beating him. Grace laughs when Zig is upset about the loss. Later, when Zig confronts Tiny about the gif of his loss, she tries to calm them down but they get detention. At Maya's house, she and the gang brainstorm over poutine how Zig can redeem his manliness. She tells Zig that he should get a home tattoo and reveals one that she received on her side. She prepares to tattoo Zig herself with ink and a needle. When Zig stops her, she congratulates him for finally growing some balls and laughs saying she didn't know what she was doing. In There's Your Trouble, Grace is working in class when Zoë sits next to her and tries to get her to notice her. When Grace asks her what she wants, Zoë tells her that the cheerleaders are revolting against her. Grace tells her to not be such a bitch. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Grace and Zig bring Maya to ditch school with them so they can go to martial arts in the park. When Maya expresses more and more concern over Miles, Grace hacks his FaceRange profile. When they see that Miles messaged Tristan saying he wanted to kill himself, they head to the Hollingsworth mansion. Grace picks the lock and stands guard with Zig while Maya goes in to check on Miles. After Zig drags her out of Miles' house, Grace grabs Maya's bag and leaves with them. Trivia *She is the second new regular character introduced in the fall block. *She has both a lip and a nose piercing on both sides. *She regularly calls Maya by her last name. *She's in the "Rubber Room" with Maya, Tiny and Zig. *It is mentioned in The World I Know that she has a younger sister. Judging by her reaction following a boy looking at her, she is protective over her. *Grace, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, and Clare have all share the same line "Go to hell." **Grace used this line in Close to Me **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1). **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2). **Clare used this line in Scream (2) *She watches the Food Network. *She shares similarities with previous characters Ellie Nash and Jane Vaughn, both of whom were outsiders. *She is one of the characters who have dyed their hair an unnatural color. The other is Lola. *She is the first Aboriginal teenager in the franchise. * She is a feminist. * It is shown that she never loses arm wrestling. Quotes *(To Maya): "Hey, you're the video girl. Nice pics." (First line) *(To Maya): "coughs Princess." *(To Maya): "You should stop pretending you give a crap. You're not here to make friends." *(To Maya): "You think you're better than us." *(To Maya): "Quick tip: if you don't want to seem stuck up, don't pay people to do stuff for you." *(To Maya): "Trust me, you don't want that Zig as your friend." *(To Maya): "He's lying to you, Matlin! He can't even look at you!" *(To Becky, Drew and Imogen): "Defender of justice, friend to the little guy." Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Rubber Room Category:Rubber Room Students